Här Hittar Du Kärleken
by The Tox
Summary: Det är en kall vinter, men Sverige och Finlands relation blomstrar. De finner varandra för första gången. Yaoi, Sverige x Finland.   English version available in my profile


Trots att de båda bodde i Norden kunde de inte frångå att det hade blivit väldigt kallt de senaste vintrarna. Även om Finland inte ville klaga högt; vad ofinskt det skulle vara, så kände Sverige honom väl nog för att märka när han drog filten och Sveriges arm närmare sig själv. Av den anledningen kunde han inte klaga på växthuseffekten; vad som helst som bidrog till att Finland ville vara närmare honom var positivt.

Efter att hans frieri hade blivit avslaget 2009 när hans land tillät homosexuella äktenskap trodde han att det var kört för evigt. Aldrig ville han tvinga sin älskade Finland till någonting, även om han hade gjort det väldigt tydligt att dörren alltid var öppen. Finland hade dock aldrig tagit steget tillbaka mot honom. Han lät Sverige sova bredvid honom, eller hålla om honom när det var kallt, men kyssar och sex var något de aldrig hade nått trots åren de spenderat tillsammans. Åtminstone kunde väl hans tålamod belönas.

Under unionen med Norge hade han gjort det väldigt klart att han tyckte att Sveriges kärlek var nästintill patetisk, och till och med erbjudit sex så att Sverige skulle göra något annat än att fantisera om sin kallare granne, men Sverige hade avslagit det utan en annan tanke. Antingen skulle Finland älska honom tillbaka, eller så skulle han leva ensam till Svea rikets slut.

Det enda som gjorde honom glad var Finlands singelstatus. Han hade aldrig varit tillsammans, eller ens dejtat någon annan under hela hans existens. Det fick Sverige att tro att möjligen väntade Finland på rätt tillfälle, eller så var han helt enkelt för blyg för att besvara hans känslor. Och det var okej. Han kunde vänta.

Men under vintern 2011 när det var som kallast och de spenderade en helg tillsammans i deras stuga på Åland så hade hans tålamod börjat tyna bort. Det var kallt i deras timmerstuga trots att den öppna spisen brann på bra. De såg på en handbollsmatch på TV sittande i en tvåsitssoffa med en filt omkring sig. Sealand låg framför den öppna spisen på ett fårskinn med en laptop och ryggen till sin adoptivfar, samt hans… reservpappa, som han brukade se Finland som. Hanatamago låg tätt intill mikronationen och hjälpte till att värma honom.

De kunde höra hur vinden susade utanför och instinktivt pressade Finland sig upp mot sin större granne för att få mer värme. Han såg upp mot honom för att se om det var ett problem, men Sverige kollade bara mot handbollsmatchen och svor när Frankrike gjorde ett till mål. Det var sällan han svor, och såvitt Finland hade märkt så gjorde han bara det när det gick dåligt för hans land i någon sport. Då hans eget lag var det ensamma i Norden som inte kvalat in i VM så kunde han inte riktigt säga att han brydde sig, och han ansåg att Sverige skulle vara glad att han kommit till semifinalen. Dock var han rätt säker på att Sverige skulle vilja komma till finalen också, och förhoppningsvis möta Danmark… Deras rivalitet ville verkligen aldrig sluta.

"Jag hoppas att Frankrike vinner hela VM", sa Sealand högt utan att kolla upp. "Då blir nog England arg", log han och riktade sin uppmärksamhet tillbaka till den bärbara datorn.

"Om de vinner mot mig", mumlade Sverige, lite argt. "Så hoppas jag också det. Då blir nog Danmark arg." Finland suckade lättsamt.

"Vore det inte roligt om vår nordiska granne vann ändå?" frågade han Sverige, som muttrade ett ohörbart svar.

Snart var det klart att det svenska laget inte hade en chans, och då hördes slutsignalen som fick Sverige att genast byta kanal. Det blev finska kanalen, vilket fick Finland att se upp glatt. Det var klart intressantare än handboll, även om det bara var något Muminavsnitt. I Sveriges åsikt verkade Mumin och nyheter vara det enda den kanalen innehöll.

Det började bli sent, så han övervägde att säga åt Sealand att gå och lägga sig, men när han började resa sig så klagade Finland lågt, troligen utan att mena det, så han stannade där med armen kring honom.

Han ville inte kolla på Mumin, som i hans mening var ett barnprogram, men han hade märkt att en diskussion om det med Finland var menlöst. Hans kära drog till med att Tove Jansson hade många djupa meningar med Mumin och många filosofiska idéer som skulle häpna honom om han bara försökte förstå det lite bättre. Han var tyvärr inte typen att analysera barnbokskaraktärer, och tog därför avstånd när Finland var så gullig att han skulle kolla på programmet.

Men nu ville tydligen inte Finland att han skulle gå, även om det bara var för värmen han bidrog med, så han stannade. Istället för att kolla på Mumin såg han därför ner på sin älskade istället. Hans hand smekte Finlands arm sakta under filten, upp och ner, för att värma honom ännu mer. Det var en klart uppskattad akt.

När Mumin tog slut tog Finland fjärrkontrollen i sin hand från Sveriges, och stängde av teven. "Sealand, borde inte du gå och lägga dig snart?" frågade han den lilla pojken, som var djupt insatt i något forum på internet.

När han inte fick något svar såg han upp mot Sverige, mentalt bedjande att han skulle ta det. "Sealand, det är sent. Gör dig i ordning så kan du spela i en halvtimme till i sängen." Sealand visste att man inte kunde argumentera med Sverige om sådant – ibland visste inte den mannen vad ordet kompromiss innebar – så han reste sig upp och flyttade datorn till sängen innan han gick för att byta om och borsta tänderna.

"Ska vi också gå och lägga oss?" frågade Finland och såg upp mot Sverige med stora ögon. Som vanligt verkade det som om hans granne glodde argt ner på honom, men han visste bättre och lyckades nästan att inte rycka till när han såg Sveriges blick.

"Jag är inte trött", svarade Sverige enkelt. "Men du kan sova."

"Nja, vi kan vara vakna ett tag till", svarade Finland och gosade mot jätten, rätt nöjd med sin position.

Snart kom Sealand ut från badrummet, klädd i sin sjömans pyjamas och luktande av minttandkräm, och gick till sitt eget lilla krypin. Hans rum i deras stuga var bara avskilt från resten av rummet med en gardin. När Sverige hade byggt huset för många år sedan hade det bara varit avsett för han och Finland, så det var bara ett enda stort rum med Sealands krypin bakom köket, och ett separat badrum med en egen bastu på Finlands beställning.

En halvtimme senare efter en nästan helt ensidig konversation förd av bara Finland som vanligt reste sig Sverige upp för att natta och stoppa om sin adoptivson. Han bad Finland att sköta den öppna spisen och blåsa liv i elden, och hämta två öl från kylen.

Efter att han nattat och tagit ifrån Sealands hans dator så återvände han till den uppvärmda soffan där Finland väntade med två bärs till dem. Det var en väldigt välkomnande scen som verkligen värmde hans hjärta, så när han lagt den bärbara datorn på köksbordet tackade han Finland på ett sätt ingen av dem hade väntat sig. Helt enkelt så böjde han sig ner mot Finland som såg upp, och förde ihop deras läppar i en kyss.

Det var egendomligt att de hade spenderat så mycket tid med varandra, så många århundraden, med en sådan klar attraktion utan att ha kyssts. Trots hans oskyldiga yttre så var Finland en välkänd älskare av alkohol, så man kunde tro att någon gång skulle de ha kyssts om ens av misstag. Men Sverige hade respekterat Finlands känslor för mycket, och tyckt att han visade vart han stod, och att det var upp till Finland att göra sitt val. Men inte längre.

Kyssen var kortvarig, innan Finland drog sig tillbaka i chock och stirrade upp mot Sverige med ögonen och munnen vidöppna.

"Sverige…" sa han med en väldigt förvånad röst, som lite knäsvag, och med sin hand uppförd för att röra sina läppar som för att se att de fortfarande satt kvar.

Sveriges egen blick var inte tom eller chockad, trots att han kände att han var både ock, utan istället varm och kärleksfull. Han såg hängiven ut, och inom kort lutade han sig ner och gav sin älskade en andra kyss. Nu var den inte lika travande, utan bestämd, och han vågade ge sig in mer. Han vilade händerna på vardera sidan av Finlands huvud, som en markering, och lutade sig framåt ända tills den mindra nationens huvud stötte i soffryggen och hans mun pressades hårdare mot Sveriges. Då hans mun sedan tidigare varit öppen kunde Sverige enkelt låt sin tunga finna hans, och de smekte varandra lekfullt, vilket var ett ord som aldrig tidigare använts för att beskriva Sverige.

När Finland inte gjorde någon vidare rörelse så avbröt Sverige kyssen, rädd att han nu förstört sina chanser med sin älskade för evigt, så han såg på honom med en skamlig blick. Han möttes av en rodnande Finland, som stammade fram något ohörbart. Det lät som ett förvirrat kiitos, finska för tack, men det lät konstigt att han skulle tacka för en kyss. Ändå upprepade han sig själv, och sa då kiitos mer klart, fortfarande rodnande såklart.

"Du… Finland", började Sverige försiktigt, osäker på vad han skulle göra och säga. Gärningar talade högre än ord, så han lutade sig ner och kysste Finland igen. Nu räckte Finland sina armar så att de kramade om Sveriges nacke och förde honom närmare, ända tills Sverige nästan satt i hans knä medans de kysste varandra intensivt.

Nästa gång kyssen slutade och Sverige lutade sig tillbaka reste Finland sig upp med honom. Han nådde inte upp över 12 centimeter barriären för att kyssa honom igen, men när han stod på tå kunde hans armar ändå krama den starka nacken. Han var inte tvungen att göra det länge dock, för snart svingades han upp i Sveriges armar och blev buren till sängen.

Från sin liggande position såg han upp mot Sverige som verkade begrunda något, samtidigt som han smekte Finlands kind ömsint.

"Jag älskar dig", sa han då. "Minä rakastan sinua." Han kunde inte tala finska, men hade lärt sig den frasen i väntan på det här ögonblicket.

"Jag vet", svarade Finland då. Han insåg snabbt att det nog inte var svaret Sverige ville ha, så han rodnade häftigt och kände sig korkad. Hans känslor var inte lika starka som Sveriges, han visste ju det. Men det var kärlek han kände för sin granne, visst var det så? "Jag-"

"Jag förväntar mig inte att du besvarar mina känslor", sa Sverige, och det lät som om han verkligen menade det. "Jag hoppas bara… att du accepterar dem. Och besvarar dem någon gång." Han lutade sig ner och kysste Finland kort igen.

Efter kyssen möttes deras ögon igen, och Finland tog modet att säga vad han tänkte på. "Minäkin rakastan sinua… Eh, det betyder jag älskar dig också", förklarade han snabbt. "Även om…" Då Sverige fortfarande var lutad över honom kunde han föra ihop deras läppar igen i ännu en kort men ivrig kyss. "Även om… du kanske inte tror mig. Men, jag är säker på att jag gör det. Jag lovar."

Det blev uppenbart att det inte var något Sverige förväntade sig att höra, och han kände hur han rodnade i sin chock. Han knäade då vid sängen och kramade om sin älskade, och under ett tag var det alldeles tyst i huset. Tystnaden var behaglig.

Genom Sveriges huvud for tankar om att hade han kysst Finland någon gång tidigare, hade svaret blivit detsamma, eller hade han enkelt väntat just tillräckligt lång tid? Men nu spelade det ingen roll. De var odödliga, trots allt, och hade en obestämt lång framtid tillsammans.

"Jag tror dig", svarade han Finland och kysste hans nacke ömt, innan han tog av sig sin tröja – det hade börjat bli varmare – och la sig ner bredvid Finland i sängen. Hans älskade rullade över till honom då, efter att han också tagit av sig sin tröja, och kysste honom igen. Han låg så bekvämt i Sveriges famn, borta från ölen och bastun men ändå helt varm och onykter, full på kyssar och kärleksfulla smekningar, Sveriges mörka och vackra röst och hela hans existens.

Det var en underbar natt för de båda, när de tillsammans upptäckte och utforskade varandras kroppar i en kärleksakt. De var någorlunda tysta, med tanke på att Sealand var där, även om de båda var relativt säkra att under tiden han spenderade hos England hörde han ett och ett annat ljud som liknade, om inte överskred, deras.

Efter att båda männen kommit tillsammans, helt avklädda såklart, var de fortfarande för svettiga för att sova. Sverige klev upp ur sängen efter ännu en kyss för att elda i bastun så att de kunde tvätta sig. Finland såg efter hur hans nakne älskare försvann in i bastun, och kunde inte hjälpa att sucka lyckligt som en sagoprinsessa. Han var osäker på om han hade väntat på att Sverige skulle göra något ändå, omedvetet. Kanske hade han gjort det, och kanske skulle han när som helst erkänt sina känslor om Sverige bara hade kysst honom tidigare. Men troligen inte; han brukade ju vara så rädd för sin långa granne. Under hela natten hade han endast känt absolut trygghet i hans armar, så det var möjligt att just nu var just rätt tillfälle. Det var menat.

Det var det han ville tro, i alla fall, när Sverige återvände och bar honom tätt intill sin kropp till den varma bastun, där de satt så tätt intill varandra de kunde, trots värmen, eller kanske, på grund av den.


End file.
